


Just Awhile Longer

by Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleeping In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln/pseuds/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Newt are cuddled up in bed, just brought to this new safe haven. Dawn has rolled around and Thomas has woken up to his beloved on his chest. He knows they'll have to get up sooner or later, but he just wants a little while longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Awhile Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, just another one-shot~

Thomas' eyes opened, his body pushing the sleep away. The faintest traces of a nightmare remained, but he couldn't remember what about. He rubbed his eyes, snoring and calm in the room of Gladers. And the most precious one was snoozing on his chest. 

Thomas looked down and pet his head. He closed his eyes to sleep but found whatever fear had found him in his nightmare wasn't quite willing to leave yet and he sighed. Apparently, Newt could be quite the light sleeper. 

"Tommy?" he whispered, accent heavy with the thickness of sleep in his voice, "you okay?" he asked, dragging his drowsy eyes up to Thomas'.

Thomas smiled and nodded, "Can't sleep; had a nightmare," he whispered softly. 

Newt nodded and scooted up. Thomas smiled a little, knowing what Newt was doing. On nights in the Glade, if Thomas was feeling depressed or frightened or whatever else at night, Newt would scoot up so he'd be 'taller' than Thomas and pull Thomas' head onto his chest, holding it close to him. Thomas loved it; the way Newt's slim fingers brushed back his hair, his thin chest under his head- Thomas could hear Newt's heartbeat then, and that helped him sleep. 

Thomas positioned himself on Newt's chest, letting out a satisfied sigh as Newt placed one hand softy on Thomas' ear, the other stroking his hair. "What did you have a nightmare about?" Newt asked, words slurred. He was trying to be caring, but the poor boy was so tired. 

"I can't remember," he muttered, sleep somewhat starting to return. 

"I'm sorry, Tommy," Newt said through a yawn. Tommy. God, Thomas loved that nickname. Better than all the others he'd been called. 

Thomas smiled, "It's okay," he said, sliding his arms under Newt's slim frame, hugging his torso, "go on back to bed, love. I'm feeling better." 

Newt's fingers were already starting to slow, though occasionally Newt would realize and get them going again. But sleep was quick to steal them right back. "Are you sure?" Newt asked tiredly. 

"One-hundred percent," he said, starting to get drowsy again. 

Just a minute or two after give permission, Newt was out like a light. His hand still resting on Thomas' ear, the other lost somewhere in Thomas' hair. Thomas laid there, listening to Newt's steady heart beat. A rhythmic buh-bum, buh-bum, buh-bum. Thomas shut his eyes, as if Newt's life was a lullaby. As sleep started wrapping its warm fingers around Thomas, he noticed the sun starting to cast the slightest bit of light against the sky- just smearing a light, dull blue against the formally dark sky. 

Thomas didn't know when he'd be awoken, when they'd have to go or work or whatever, all he knew was that he was comfortable right now. All he wanted was for this to last forever, but he knew it wouldn't. Every blissful moments ends eventually before being replaced by yet another. Thomas was half-sleeping now, reality long gone but sleep not quite fully over him. 

He couldn't have this forever, he knew that. But maybe just a little while longer...


End file.
